forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto byl slavný Mistr Jedi v temných dobách Galaktické republiky. 41 BBY vzal Bant Eerin jako svou Padawanku. Během Klonových válek, sloužil jako Generál Jedi v Klonové Armádě Republiky, stejně jako člen Nejvyšší Rady Jedi. Fisto byl mezi přeživšími, kteří přežili Bitvu o Geonosis a vedl tým při útoku během Bitvy o Mon Calamari. Fisto byl rovněž přítomen na Kamino, vybízen hranicí Jedi Kodexu s jeho vztahem s Aaylou Securou, které zachránil život během bitvy. Na misi k znovuzajetí místokrále Obchodní Federace Nute Gunraye, se setkal Fisto tváří v tvář s Generálem Grievousem. Nicméně jak se bitva posunovala dál a dál, Grievous aktivoval své osobní droidí bodyguardy IG-101, kteří zadrželi Fistova nedávno povýšeného Padawana Nahdara Vebba(Následně na to byl zabit). Při vyvrcholení Klonových válek, pomáhal Obi-Wan Kenobimu na Ord Cestus a následně bojoval s Asajj Ventress, aby zastavil výrobu zabijáckých droidů. Za své zásluhy během Klonových válek byl vyznamenán. Po svém jmenování do rady byl odeslán společně s Obi-Wanem Kenobim a Anakinem Skywalkerem na Cato Neimoidia na misi k zadržení Nuta Gunraye. Gunray by stěží mohl uniknout třem Jediům. Při Anakinově]] odhalení, že Kancléř Palpatine je Darth Sidious, se Fisto společně s Mace Winduem, Agenem Kolarem a Saesee Tiinem, pokusili zajmout Nejvyššího Kancléře, ale selhali. Darth Sidious je všechny povraždil. =Biografie= Časný život Fisto se narodil na planetě Glee Anselm v regionu Salbion. Trénoval ho Nejvyšší mistr řádu Jedi mistr Yoda, jeho typické hlavové výrůstky obsahují velice citlivé čichové buňky, které mu umožnují poznat změny nálady a emoce vyjádřené feromony. To je očividně unikátní vlastnost, kterou nedisponuje mnoho ostatních druhů, ať už přírodně nebo skrz sílu. Jako takový usiloval o přidělení do smírové rady, ale byl zvolen do vejvyšší rady. V roce 41 BBY vzal Fisto Bant Eerin jako svého padawana, když byla její původní mistryně, Tahl, zabita. Klonové války Bitva o Geonosis Brzo po řízení s Piráty z Iridumu v raném roku 22 BBY byl Fisto vybrán jako jeden ze stovky jedi, doprovázeni Mace Winduem na záchranu Obi-Wan Kenobiho, Anakina Skywalkera a Senátorky Padmé Amidaly od Separatistických vůdců z Geonosanské popravčí arény. Fisto přežil střet v aréně a odletěl ve stejném LAAT/i člunu jako mistři Yoda, Mace Windu a Ki-Adi-Mundi. Pak s ostatními přeživšími vedl novou Velkou Armádu Republiky v bitvě o Geonosis na začátku Klonových válek. Bitva o Mon Calamari V jednom z prvních úkolů,vedl Fisto tým klonových vojáků SCUBA proti Separatistům spojenými s Quarrenskou Izolativní Ligou a zníčil Quarrenský Krabí kanón. Později se Fisto vrátil zpět Dac po Zjištění, že QIL se vrátila do bytí pod vedením podivných medúzovitých tvorů známých jako Moppa. Tyto bytosti se seskupili a staly se jednou velikou stvůrou oplívající vynikající inteligencí a schopností telepatie. Fisto porazil tuto bytost rozptýlením jednotlivých tvorů ve vodě. Později na světě vytvořil dohodu o společném Quarrensko-Calamarijském zastoupení v Galaktickém senátu. Během této bitvy měl Fisto na opasku symbol podobný našemu Yin Yang. Šarvátka na Kaminu Pár měsíců po Bitvě o Geonosis, Fisto a Aayla Secura se zabydleli na Kamino. Jednoho dne našli Jedi několik klonovaných vojáků. Po ohledání Kaminoanskými vědci zjistili, že kloni byli infikováni Kaminoanským nanovirem. Po navštěvě mistra klonovače Sayn Ta, usoudili, že se zde skrývá Kaminoanský zrádce. Fisto a Secura vyhledali a postavili se zrádcovým Super Battle Droidům, které zrádci věnovali separatité. Výsledkem šarvátky bylo, že Secura byla sražena jedním z droidů do vody. Fisto rychle skočil za Aaylou do vody a dýchal pro oba dva, ikdyž to bylo víc než "dýchání " pro Aaylu a Fista. Secura potom vylezla na platformu a byla chycena zrádcem, který ji mířil na ruku nanovirem. Secura se zachránila a skvěle načasovaným útokem otrávila zrádce. Mise na Devaronu Několik měsíců po té odletěl Kit Fisto na Devaron s členy Jedi Tholmem, Aaylou Securou, Tr'a Saou, a An'you Kurou. Jejich úkolem bylo najít a zdecimovat továnu vypouštějící nájezdníky na republikové zásobovací konvoje. Zatímco Tholme a Kuro byli zraněni a Secura byla zaneprázdněna s Aurrou Sing, Fisto a Saa napadli a zabrali základnu. Mise na Ord Cestus Na vrcholu Klonových válek se fisto stal prvním Jedi, který bojoval a porazil nový druh droidů který dostal jméno „Zabiják Jediů“. Tito droidi byli známí pro své odlišné bojové schopnosti až poté, co je předvedli na ARC vojákovi označeném jako CT-36/732 „Sirty“. Fisto doprovázel Obi-Wana Kenobiho, ARC A-98 „Nate“, čtyři klony a obhájce Doolb Snoi, který byl zástupce Galaktického senátu. Cestovali na planetu Ord Cestus v úmyslu smlouvu o prodeji „Bio-droidů“ Republice. Brzy se z toho stal plán na rekrutování partyzánů v případě, že dojde k převratu ve vládě. Fisto vystupoval pod falešným jménem „Nemonus“, Temný jedi, aby oklamal Pět rodin, koho Jedi shledal, že mají plnou kontrolu nad planetou. Ke konci operace se Fisto utkal s Asajj Ventress. Asajj studovala jeho pohyby, zatímco on s lehkostí pobíjel její posluhovače X’Ting. Když přišel k Asajj, byla připravena. Kit Fisto zrychli tak, že se jeho pohyby rozmazávaly tak, že snadno popletl i Kenobiho zkušený pohled. Avšak nebyl schopen odolat Ventress a byl zraněn na ruce. Byl zachráněn Kenobim, který přišel sekundu před tím, než ho Asajj dorazila. I když Kenobiho spatřil, upadl do bezvědomí a nemohl mu oplatit laskavost. Duel s Kyborgem Poté co Nute Gunray utekl Mistryni Undili a Ahsoce Tano, vystopovala rada jeho signál na třetí měsíc planety Vassek a poslali Fista, aby ho zajmul. Přistal v mlze a setkal se se svým bývalým padawanem a nyní nově jmenovaným Rytířem Jedi Nahdarem Vebbem, který sebou přivedl malou skupinu klonů. Celá skupina se vydala do zámku, kde si mysleli, že se Gunray schovává. Byla to past. Maják je navedl pouze k hologramu smějícího se Gunraye. Další holozáznam byl od Hraběte Dooku a informoval je o připravené pasti, ačkoli tato zpráva nebyla pro ně. Uvědomili si, že jsou ve svatyni Generála Grievouse, který se blížil k pevnosti, kterou infiltrovali. Grievous byl překvapen, když ho Jedi a klony chytli. Během úniku do kontrolní místnosti přišel o nohy, kde přesměroval své úsilí na eliminaci nepřátel. Po úniku z pastí a boji s Roggwartem, „Gorem“, který dorazil zbytek klonů doprovázejících Jedie Fista a Vebba. Když vyčistili oblast, zadal Fisto kód k otevření dveří, který si zapamatoval pozorováním Grievouse. Fisto vešel do kontrolní místnosti, avšak Nahdar Vebb s pocitem síly a nutností porazit zabijáka Jediů jednou pro vždy, byl zpochybňován Fistem z druhé strany prahu. Vebbův osud byl zpečetěn, když lékařský droid dálkově uzamkl dveře mezi Mistrem a Jedim s vyburcovaným Grievousem. Grievous porazil Fistova kolegu protože při boji použil blaster jednou ze svých čtyř rukou. Potom Fisto zníčil ovládací koznoli a opustil zámek na skalní převis, kde čekal na R6-H5, který přivážel jeho loď. Grievous vylezl po skalním převisu a dostal tak Fista do pasti. Mistr Jedi a Kyborg se poté pustili do krátkého, ale intenzivního souboje. Grievous nejdříve použil horní ruce, destabilizoval Fista se svým oblíbeným „mlýnem“ a dolními pažemi šermoval. Netrvalo to dlouho, protože mu fisto usekl jednu ruku s mečem Nahdara Vebba. Pak přešel na Jar’kai a rychle přemohl nepřítele. Jak se Grievous dostal k převisu, objevili se MagnaGuardi a obklíčili Fista. Nevšímajíc si Grievousových urážek přeskočil na svou loď a odletěl se vztekajícím se Grievousem za zády. Mise na Rodii Po senátní krizi byl Fisto poslán na Rodii, když začala umírat Rodianská divočina. Senátor Onaconda Farr se obával návratu Separatistů. Zatímco byl klonový velitel na souši, Fisto prohledával vody. Se svou jednotkou klonů našel droidí generátor. Ten se na ně otočil a začal na ně střílet a zabíjet je. Fisto zahlédl Robonina opouštět dějiště a vydal se za ním. Námezdní lovec hodil po Jedim několik Termálních detonátorů, ale Fisto je navedl na generátor a deaktivoval všechny droidy na planetě. Bohužel pro Jediho Robonino dokázal utéci, když byl Fisto zaneprázdněn. Později se Fisto i komandér setkali se senátorem Farrem a řekli mu, že všichni droidi byli eliminováni a příroda se vrátí zpět do původní podoby, ale nájemný lovec utekl. Kwaze poté vyplivl Robonina na břeh vedle nich, a lovec byl zatčen. Nástup Roky bylo Fistovo jméno navrhováno jako kandidát do Velké Rady Jedi. Skromnost a pocit, že nemá zkušenosti pro toto místo, opakovaně odmítal takové nabídky. Nicméně nakonec Fistovo využití v Klonových válkách odstranilo přetrvávající pochybnosti o jeho schopnostech a nastoupil na křeslo v radě. V nějakém okamžiku během války, cestoval Fisto společně s Mistrem Jedi Plo Koonem potlačit povstání vězňů v podvodní věznici. Zde se setkali se nechvalně známým námezdním lovcem Gen’Dai jménem Durge, který je uvěznil v katakombách pod věznicí. Fisto zůstal bdělý, myslel, že lovec unikne dříve, než dorazí posily. Plo Koon si byl jistý, že přemohli zdánlivě nezdolného lovce, ale jak Fisto předpovídal, Durge utekl. Crimson Nova Konečně se Jedi dozvěděli o odměnách vypsaných na celý řád. Po konci této hrozby cestovali Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar a Saesee Tiin do stanice „Rig“ – operační základny Crimson Novy, části lovecké gildy. Zatímco ostatní tři Jedi odváděli pozornost námezdních lovců, Fisto vnikl do vězení. Po propuštění vězňů, podněcoval jejich povstání, připomínajíc jim co špatného jim lovci udělali. Čtveřice poté udělala s lovci rychlý proces. Donutili je stáhnout odměny na Jedie. První bitva o Cato Neimoidii S velkým republikovým protiútokem na Světy Jádra, rozkázal Grievous všem členům separatistické rady stáhnout se na místo setkání ve vnějším okruhu. Ale republiková rozvědka obdržela informaci o tom, že Nute Gunray letí zpět na svou základnu na Cato Neimoidii. Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker vedli útok na neimoidianskou domovskou planetu. Po rozsáhlém bombardování, hlavní klonová síla vedená Kit Fistem, přistála a začala dorážet na městský energetický štít. Po těžkém boji se Fisto a jeho kloni probojovali skrz citadelu, kde se Nute Gunray schovával. Avšak utekl dříve, než ho mohl kdokoli z Jediů zastavit. Bitva o Coruscant Během bitvy o Coruscant byli zpočátku společně s Mace Winduem přidělen na ochranu Kancléře Palpatina. Když se Grievous pokoušel naložit Kancléře na mag-lev vlak, byl evakuován a Fisto s Winduem se pustili do Grievousových útočných sil a ochraně Kancléře a mnoha civilistů na planetě. Smělý Grievous vyskočil na vlak a pokusil se odtrhnout střechu vagonu, ve kterém byl Kancléř. Fisto byl první, kdo si uvědomil nebezpečí a vyskočil skrz díru, kterou vytvořil. Windu ho následoval. Zatímco Windu bojoval s Grievousem, Fisto jednoduše zníčil dva droidy IG-100 MagnaGuard. Grievous se podařilo unést Kancléře. Jejich snaha se ukázala jako zbytečná. Když slyšeli o nezdaru Shaak Ti, pronásledovali Grievousův raketoplán v posledním neúspěšném pokusu o zadržení. Smrt Brzy po Anakinově odhalení, že Kancléř Palpatine je Sithský lord, Kit fisto společně s Mace Winduem, Agenem Kolarem a Saesee Tiinem, šli na souboj s Kancléřem. Než dorazil jejich výsadkový člun do Palpatinovy kanceláře, krátce si promluvil s Kolarem a Tiinem. Řekl jim, že by byl klidnější, kdyby s nimi byl Yoda nebo Obi-wan. Mistr Tiin ho za to pokáral a trval na tom, že jsou schopni Palpatina porazit a že oni na tento úkol stačí. Ačkoli přežil déle než Tiin a Kolar, Fistovo mistrovstí Shii-cho nebylo žádným soupeřem pro Sidiousovy schopnosti. Dočkal se konce, když Sidious, ten samý muž, kterého před pár dny chránil, rozseknul jeho břicho. Legacy Během Exilu na Raxus Prime Aleenanský Rytíř Jedi, Kazdan Paratus, stvořil postavy ze šrotu, které tvořily Nejvyšší radu Jedi na konci Klonových Válek. Postavička Kit Fista a všechny ostatní byly zničeny Vaderovým tajným učedníkem při duelu s Kazdanem Paratusem. thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky